


The Rituals Of The Mornings:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Just Right Series: [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Biting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Chores, Claiming, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Desire, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, General, Gyms, Kissing, Love Bites, Lust, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Male Slash, Marking, Morning Sex, Mornings, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Passion, Ratings: R, Rituals, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Hunger, Shower Sex, Showers, Slash, Wall - Freeform, Wall Sex, exercise, work out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny & Steve each have a ritual to do in the mornings, before they start the day, Are they successful on them?, What does Danny do to reward Steve for being good & behaving at work?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!* *Author's Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	The Rituals Of The Mornings:

*Summary: Danny & Steve each have a ritual to do in the mornings, before they start the day, Are they successful on them?, What does Danny do to reward Steve for being good & behaving at work?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

The Morning started out perfectly, cause the two male occupants woke up, & had some great morning sex, & rolled & played around in bed, & enjoyed the time that they had to themselves, cause they had to give up & do their rituals, before starting the day, & go to work like usual. "Mmmm, I could get use to this, Danno, Just being with you", Commander Steve McGarrett said smiling, as he held his lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, in his strong arms, The Blond Detective said with a smile, "I could too, Babe, This is definitely the best way to enjoy life", He always felt safe in his seal's strong arms.

 

They got up, & Danny went to the kitchen, & got the stuff out for their breakfast, & took his usual position at the stove, so he could cook it, Steve comes up from behind him, & starts nibbling, & kissing on his neck, "Mmmm, Baby, You are distracting me, I need to focus on our food, I promise, Once we get home from work, We can play", That satisfied the seal, He just put his arms around his lover's waist, & put his chin on a shoulder, & just watched him create a wonderful masterpiece. 

 

They sat down next to each other, & had the wonderful food, & held hands occasionally, They talked about the chores for the morning, & Danny said, "I will take care of the inside, & then I am gonna do my workout in the gym inside, while you do the outside, & you have a nice swim, How does that sound, Love ?", Steve replied, & said with a smile, "Sounds perfect, Danno". They quickly cleaned & cleared everything on the table, & they went straight to their chores, They have a wonderful & beautiful home, & they want to maintain it, so it will always be welcoming to their ohana, love ones, & friends.

 

Luckily, Steve didn't have to do too much this time to the yards, He made sure that everything received a nice trim, & makeover, & he also mowed the lawn, so it doesn't look shitty, He made sure that Danno's plants, vegetables, & fruits were doing good, & after that was done, He just shed his shirt off, & he ran to the ocean, cause he already had his board shorts on, & he was ready to start his usual morning ritual of working out, & get his mind cleared for the day. Meanwhile, Danno was doing the same thing, as he was taking care of the inside of the house, so Steve doesn't have to stress over any detail at the last minute.

 

Danny was heading into the indoor gym, that Steve had installed for them to use, but mostly Danny, so he could release his frustrations, It was a wonderful birthday present, that he received from his generous & gorgeous lover the year before. He went to work on the weights, & just let out the stress out, & then he went right to the bag, & punched the hell out of it, It was a favorite of his to do, like Steve likes the water, as part of his. When, He was done, The Loudmouth Detective realized that it was a bit chilled on that particular morning, so he made another pot of hot coffee for his lover, & grabbed a towel, He headed out to where his lover would most likely be.

 

He loves to see Steve coming out of the water slowly, He was like a Greek God, when he does it, **"Damn, I ** _am_** one lucky son of a bitch"** , he thought to himself, as he had a smirk on his face, As the tall brunette comes to him, & said, as he wraps the towel around, & hands him the coffee, "Here, Drink this, Babe, Before you catch a chill", Steve did as he was told, & after he finished the hot liquid, He said smiling, "Thank you, Danno", & they headed for the house.

 

As soon as they got inside, Danny could not help himself, & said seductively, "Sorry, **_Baby_** , I just have to have you", & they had sex against the wall, & He tore Steve's suit down to his ankles, & off, He worshiped, claimed, bit, & teased the deliciously muscular body in front of him, & then he went straight for his lover's hard cock. "One of my favorite rituals of the mornings", The Blond said, & he took him without hesitation, Steve shouted, "HOLLLLLYYYY SHIIIIITTTT !!!", as he was releasing his cum, & Danny was controlling & denying him between, til he finally let him came, The Seal said, "Danno, Don't tease, Fuck me, Please !", he exclaimed, as he begged. They embraced each other through the climax, & just were enjoying the bliss, Steve stopped to put his suit in the laundry basket in the laundry room, He growled, "You are mine", & he chased his blond lover upstairs to the bathroom, where round two is gonna happen.

 

They got into the bathroom, & Steve set them up for the shower, & they got in, & nearly destroyed with their mouths, tongues, & teeth, as they were sexually hungry for each other, as passion, lust, & desire were backing them up, & they were each other's cures, as they were quenching each other's thirst & fires within out, "God, I love you so much, Danno", The Former Seal declared to his lover, Danny smiled, & said, "I love you too, Super Seal, I love you so much", They were spent, but they managed to move to wash each other, & dry off, They got dressed, brushed their teeth, clean up the bathroom, locked up everything up, & put on their alarm system. They were out the door, & they had smiles on their faces for the whole way to HQ, They hope they continued this tradition, cause it does them so much good.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
